


Change of Heart

by bisexualgambit



Category: X-Factor (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Team Bonding, post X factor #1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualgambit/pseuds/bisexualgambit
Summary: It’s been 48 hours since X-Factor formed and Lorna has the most pressing mystery; Why Akihiro keeps looking at them from across the bar like that?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Change of Heart

It was crazy for Lorna to think, that less than 48 hours ago she’d been sitting in the Green Lagoon Tiki Bar, nursing a midday drink, with no plans and no team to speak of. The past 48 hours had been a whirlwind, and she decided processing everything that happened (Why was Aurora in Bellingham? Why was she driving the car of a known anti-mutant terrorist? How the hell would she describe herself outside of her dad?) could wait. Right now she was getting to know her new team, and figuring out a bigger mystery: Why was Akihiro looking at her like that?   
Akihiro was at the bar getting a drink, but as he waited he seemed to scan his teammates, his eyes landed on Lorna, and he seemed to let out a quick laugh, before looking at David. Akihiro may say he’s reformed but it doesn’t mean that Lorna has to trust him… but if they’re going to be on the same team, maybe she should try to trust him. She made her way up to the bar, so she was next to Akihiro and ordered a drink, giving him her own nasty look.   
“What was that for?” He said, eyebrows knitted together.   
“I don’t know,” Lorna said, turning to him, “you want to tell me what the look you just gave me was about?” Akihiro looked at her, confused a second, and then let out, not a chuckle, but a full belly laugh. Lorna felt his laugh like a stab. “I don’t know how you expect us to like you, let alone trust you, when you can’t even do team bonding without giving us a-“  
“I was trying to figure out which one of you I could beat at darts.” He said, a smirk working it’s way on his face. “I laughed because I figured the literal magnet wasn’t gonna be one of them.” And this time it was Lorna’s turn to laugh, an actual laugh.   
“I didn’t know you were capable of feeling joy.” Akihiro snorted through his nose.   
“Around you? Seems to be a recent development.”   
“What do I have to do to convince you people I’ve changed?” He said, something in his voice told Lorna to look at him. There was a tiredness in his voice and eyes that Lorna was all to familiar with. If she didn’t believe Akihiro could change, how could she expect herself to? Akihiro had made some bad jokes today, sure, but he’d known to check the brake line, he’d treat Aurora’s body with more care than even Northstar had, and he’d been willing to help from the very beginning, even when Jean-Paul and Lorna had looked down on him and shut him out, he was still willing to help.   
Where had Lorna heard that one before? She looked into her drink, staring at her ashamed reflection.   
“Nothing.” She said, sticking out her hand as a peace offering “you proved that to me today.” Akihiro looked at her hand and back at her again, before taking her hand, a small smile growing on him.   
“I have to say, I’m liking this whole Self-Discovery thing on you.” He said, Polaris knitted her eyebrows together. “I may have overheard you talking to your dad earlier, but in my defense I have superhuman hearing and your dad talks very loud.” Lorna swallowed, embarrassed that someone had heard their conversation. But Akihiro seemed to sense this, and put a hand on her shoulder as if to try and comfort her. “I know what it’s like to have a dad like that, especially a dad like that around these people. It makes you feel more like a shadow than a person… you made the right choice yesterday, even if he can’t see it.” Lorna had no idea what to say, her mouth just hung open for a few seconds. She hadn’t expected… kindness from Akihiro. “And you know, if you really feel like you don’t have a personality… I’m sure Aurora’s got one she’d be willing to throw your way!” Lorna rolled her eyes, but she’d also dated Bobby Drake long enough to recognize when someone was joking and when someone was trying to deflect away from genuine emotion.   
“That is absolutely not funny and Northstar’s got enhanced hearing too, so you may want to watch it.” Akihiro’s eyes grew wide as he whipped his head back to the table where the rest of the team and Kyle were sitting, Northstar clearly oblivious to their conversation. “Gotcha.” She chuckled, and Akihiro huffed a laugh.   
“Here they are!” A voice came from behind the bar, Fred Dukes returned from the back room with two sets of darts in hand “sorry it took me so long Akihiro, couldn’t find them for some reason.”   
“It’s okay, Fred. Thanks!”   
“So who do you think you can beat?” She asked, Akihiro looked at her and a smile crossed his face, and he began to dive into his strategy for hustling one of his teammates,   
“Well obviously I’m not gonna beat you, Miss Magnet. David’s obviously out because he’s a Know-It-All.”   
“Sure, but he’s powers don’t affect muscle memory.” She supplied. Akihiro looked at her again, with a questioning look and a chuckle  
“Yeah, true… but he probably knows some equation to calculate whatever the fuck.”  
“True… how about Northstar?”  
“Super speed and accuracy go hand and hand.”  
“There’s also the part where whether he beats you or you beat him, he’s probably going to be a prick about it.” She added, and Akihiro nodded rapidly. “Obviously Eye Boy’s out- can probably see all the possible flight paths and what not.”  
“Bold of you to assume Eye Boy was ever an option.”   
“Well then, I guess that leaves Rachel.” Lorna said, and Akihiro cursed under his breath.   
“I was hoping I could beat someone at darts on this team.”  
“I just said Rachel-“  
“Who do you think I play darts against at family get togethers?” They turned to look at the group together, searching for who Akihiro might be most likely to beat, Rachel now with a decidedly smug look on her face. Akihiro gasped then, as if hit with a stroke of genius.   
“Hey Kyle!” He called across the bar. Kyle looked up from the table like a deer in the headlights, those his expression was much more muted than Northstar’s clear and murderous one. “Wanna play darts?” He said, waggling the darts in his hand as proof.   
“Oh!” Kyle seemed to relax, getting up from the table, “darts sound like fun.” He strided across the bar, beer in hand, and took the trio of yellow darts from Akihiro.   
“What do you say we make this a little more interesting?” Akihiro suggested, waggling his eyebrows.   
“If your about to suggest strip darts I’m retracting my stance on you.” Lorna said, stirring her drink. Kyle’s face flushed, and he scratched his neck.   
“Akihiro, I’m flattered but also monogamous.” Kyle said, putting his hands out in front of himself.   
“That’s not what I meant, though it is very disappointing to hear. I meant how about we put money on it! What do you say, $50?”  
“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.” Kyle sighed, reluctantly  
“What do you even need money for?” Lorna sneered, Akihiro shrugged.   
“Oh I don’t need money, I just want to take Kyle’s.”  
“Can’t we just play for fun?”   
“Sure… after we play for money! I can make it $25 instead of $50 if that’s what your worried about.” “Imagine if you’re husband heard you suggesting ‘playing for fun’” Lorna chuckled, and Kyle cracked a smile, shaking his head. Akihiro smirked. Kyle looked at him for a moment, and then to Lorna before he seemed to realize Akihiro would be relentless.   
“Nah, $50 is fine.” He sighed, “who’s got first throw and what are we playing?”   
“You familiar with how to play cricket?”  
“Yeah”  
“Good. I’ll even let you have first throw.” Akihiro smirked. Kyle nodded and went up to the line to throw. Just before sending the dart flying he turned around  
“Call it.” He said  
“Excuse me?”  
“Call it!” Akihiro’s face suddenly got grey, us he eyed Kyle carefully. “Bullseye.” He grumbled. Kyle turned back to the dart board, a cocky grin on his face as he launched the dart, sailing smoothly through the air and hitting the dead center of the dart board.   
“So… you still want to play for money?”

**Author's Note:**

> I loved X-Factor #1 so much I wrote this fic in one sitting and ironically the two main characters are the two characters I’m least attached to on the team. I have a feeling that’s going to change very quickly though.


End file.
